


Riìnaen Draconês

by tyomawrites



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Insecure Dagur, M/M, Pretty sure it happens in the sequel, Slow Build Dagcup, TW: Mentions of Past Child Abuse, TW: Mentions of Past Rape, Very Slow Build Dagcup, but anyways, there will be a dagcup kiss somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Riìnaen Draconês (Dragon Blood)  
** Pairing: Dragon Blood (Dagur The Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous **Haddock** III)  
** Fic Playlist: Demons - Imagine Dragons.

 

 

Chapter 1:

 

Hiccup did not expect to find Dagur during their dragon training. Just like he didn’t expect ot be pinned under the Beserker.

 

Dagur reared back from Hiccup in surprise, pulling away from the boy in shock, eyes wide, surprised.

 

Dagur had to fight back a blush, being so close to him, pinning the boy down in the dirt. It was no secret, well to his tribe, that he had a crush on Hiccup, and as Hiccup grew older, Dagur’s crush on him grew as well.

 

It was hard for Dagur not to claim Hiccups lips there and then, looking into those innocent green eyes beneath him. Forcing himself to move away from Hiccup, getting up and pulling Hiccup to his fe-foot. The prosthetic gained his attention for a moment before Hiccup cleared his throat, catching Dagurs’ attention.

 

“Uh Dagur? Hi..” Hiccup said awkwardly, somewhat enthusiastically, scratching the back off his neck.

 

“Hiccup, brother!” Dagur cheered enthusiastically back, grinning widely at Hiccup, wanting to immediately please the boy.

 

Hiccup winced at the mention of the word brother, inching away from the older boy. Dagur felt instantly hurt, did Hiccup not want to be around him?

 

“What are you doing here Dagur?” Hiccup asked.

 

Dagur’s grin returned. “I’m here for you!” He says to Hiccup, pulling him into a hug, feeling Hiccups heartbeat against his own chest.

 

He pulled Hiccup to sit with him by the fire, smiling, eyes glittering with some form of hope.

 

“I haven’t seen you since-”

 

“Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk.” Dagur said proudly. “You fought off, a Night Fury!”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Hiccup awkwardly moved away.

 

Dagur smiled. “So why are you here Hiccup? No wait. Don’t answer that. I know why your here.” Dagur looked at Hiccup in slight adoration. 

 

“You do?” He asked in surprise.

 

“You’re here for the same reason I am... To hunt dragons!” Dagur said excitedly.

 

“Not really no... I’m just exploring.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were sitting on a log by the campfire, some distance between them. Dagur held his sword in both hands, looking into the campfire.

 

“Hiccup.” He began, turning his attention away from his sword to the younger boy. “Ever since I left Berk, I uh- couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He admitted, noting the look of surprise on Hiccups face.

 

“Well I’m flattered Dagur.” Hiccup replied.

 

Dagur smiled to himself, explaining to Hiccup about his crossbow. “And you carry...hmm, just a shield?” 

 

“Yeah yeah, just a shield., just a plain old shield.” Dagur liked the markings on Hiccups shield, a Night Fury, how fitting. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He wanted a Night Fury. He wanted his Night Fury, he turned to look at Hiccup, his Night Fury was standing right there.

 

“That Night Fury is on this Island Hiccup, I feel it, here.” He brought a palm to his chest, above his heart, he walked up to Hiccup and pulled his scrawny hand along with his own over his heart. Hiccup could feel the erratic heartbeat under Dagurs armour. Dagur brought his hand to his chest. “Do you feel it?” He asked him.

 

“Uh No... I just feel really awkward.” Hiccup replied, igniting a spark inside Dagurs eyes, pulling a laugh from him.

 

I’m going to gather my gear. We’re gonna got that Night Fury brother.” He said, walking away from camp.

 

“Wait Dagur! You’ve been out here for days, weeks even, you said so yourself, come back to Berk, rest a few days and we’ll go hunting together.” Hiccup called, hand outstretched towards Dagur’s retreating back. 

 

Dagur stopped, hearing Hiccup call after him. It wouldn’t hurt to spend a few days in Berk,, would it? He might be able to win over Hiccup that way.

 

“Alright then.” Dagur turned and smiled innocently at Hiccup. “To Berk.” The smile faded from Dagur’s lips. “How will we get there?”

 

“That is a surprise.” He imitated Toothless’ call, inviting the dragon to join them. “You see Dagur, here in Berk... we don’t hunt dragons.” He smiled when Toothless bounded out from the bushes, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' saddle motioning for Dagur to come with him. “We ride them.” 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 

 

Dagur was not afraid of sitting on a Night Furys back. He wasn’t, it was just the wind going past as they flew to Berk that was making him shake. The dragon glanced at him warily from time to time as they flew. 

 

He gripped Hiccups waist as the dragon jerked to the side, somewhere in the back of his mind was the nagging feeling of betrayal. They lied to him, true, but he did want to kill a dragon, that probably belonged to another teen in the village. 

 

He knew he had a temper, that’s how he got the title ‘The Deranged’. He couldn’t control it easily. He his bloodlust was a dangerous thing. It didn’t excuse his behaviour towards Hiccup, towards the members of the Hooligan tribe, the dragons.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Dagur heard Hiccup clear his throat. “You’re.. not mad, are you Dagur?” Hiccup asked nicely.

 

“No... not mad.” Dagur glanced down from Toothless, looking at the vast ocean beneath them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They arrived at Berk to the other dragon riders. The girl, As-?, he couldn’t remember her name, glared at him suspiciously. 

 

“What’s he doing here!” He heard her hiss to Hiccup when she thought he wasn’t listening. 

 

He growled quietly, eyes narrowing at her. 

 

“It’s alright, Dagur’s not going to do anything.. Are you Dagur?” Hiccup assured, glancing at Dagur.

 

He nodded. “So Hiccup.” Dagur smiled at Hiccup, grin no quite reaching his eyes. “Where will I be staying?” 

 

Hiccups face was a minefield. Expressions changing at each second. “You can stay with me and my father.” He decided, ignoring the elbow to the ribs from the girl next to him.

 

Dagur’s face lit up. “Ooh, delightful!”

 

“Yes, of course. This way Dagur.” Hiccup lead Dagur away from the 

 

“Tell me Hiccup.” Dagur smiled, interested. “How did you train a Night Fury anyway?”

 

“Well, actually, I captured him first.” He patted Toothless, the dragon following next to him. “But I couldn’t kill him, and he protected me.” 

 

“Do you think? Maybe I could get a dragon? I could train a dragon of my own? One day?” Dagur asked nervously.

 

He sounded so out of character to himself. So weak and nervous. His hands were shaking of so slightly, not noticeable to Hiccup. It was unfamiliar to him, the feeling, being so reliant and dependent on a particular notion, a single feeling that downgraded him and disgraced him, his father, his grandfather.

 

“Dagur? Have you heard anything I’ve said?”  Hiccup’s voice broke him out of his reverie, knocking him back into reality.

 

“Uh, no I haven’t” Dagur admitted sheepishly.

 

There it was: the sheepish, weak behaviour of his. It shouldn’t be there, in the place of the sarcastic, maniacal boy standing next to Hiccup.

 

“I said.” Hiccup began, catching Dagurs attention. “It would take a while Dagur, but I’m sure you could find a dragon that you would be able to train.”

 

“Do you really think that?” Dagur asked when the arrived at the doorstep of his house. His father opening the door at the same time Hiccup reached towards the door to open it. His eyes widened at the sight of Dagur beside Hiccup and Toothless, glancing back and forth between the two boys and the dragon.

 

“Stoick, a pleasure to see you again.” Dagur broke the tense silence that layered over them, grinning at the chief. Play nice Dagur, he though to himself. There was no reason for him to go berserk, it would only annoy Hiccup and upset anyone he needed to not impress.

 

“Ah, Dagur, nice... to see you again.” Stoick greeted to the sight. 

 

“Uh dad, Dagur can stay with us overnight, I’m thinking on helping him train a dragon for himself.” Hiccup said awkwardly, Toothless launching himself upstairs and heating up his bed and lying down on it, lifting his head up to look down at the three vikings.

 

Stoick sighed. This was going to be a troublesome visit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dagur stared at the wood and straw ceiling from his makeshift bed on the floor. In the name of Thor, to his next problem; How was he going to tell Hiccup about his feelings, that he was enamored by this, this.... He trailed off, there was no way to describe Hiccup accurately, no way that did him any justice to the deeds he’d done. Except for a Night Fury.

 

 He heard a huff from the side somewhere near his head, he turned his head to see the dragon, Toothless, awake and looking at him with hooded eyes. He stared at the dragon, mirroring his expression.

 

“How do you do it?” He asked, “Telling someone how much they mean to you, even when you’ve tried to kill them so many times in their childhood?” He looked at the dragon with something akin to  desperation in his eyes, looking at him.

 

Toothless let out a slight growl, motioning towards Hiccup.

 

“You know huh?” He let out a puff of breath,  tucking his hands underneath his head, looking back at the ceiling.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toothless looked at the Berserker chief, pitying how the boy must’ve grown up to end up like he was now. The boy was only still a teen he could see, his eyes still reflecting doubt he wasn’t adept at hiding from a beast with natural instincts, to sense uncertainty and disbelief within someones being especially when the boy was wild, reckless and somewhat useless at tactics.

 

“How do I tell him?” He asked the dragon.

 

Toothless leaned over and nudged him with his snout, pushing him closer to the bed with the sleeping rider on it.

 

“Seriously?” 

 

Toothless looked at the boy as if he was saying ‘you’re joking right, you’re scared?’ He smiled at the dragon, a genuine smile.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Toothless smiled back, he caught a glimpse off teeth. His mind began ticking. “Why are you called Toothless?”

 

Toothless grinned at him, surprising Dagur when his teeth retracted, causing the Berserker to flinch back. “Goodnight Toothless.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Now let’s find you a dragon.” Hiccup pulled Dagur along behind him. Toothless bounding along beside them, rubbing his head against Dagur’s leg whenever they stopped because Hiccup was distracted.

 

They chose to go to the forests surrounding the village, searching for any stray wild dragons. They came across a Gronckle feasting on some rocks by a clearing. 

 

“I don’t think a Gronckle would suit you honestly.” Hiccup grinned, chuckling at Dagurs expression.

 

He scrunched up his nose, tongue out slightly face scrunched up in concentration looking at the dragon in front of him.

 

“Yeah I thought so.” 

 

They kept walking, Hiccup glancing back at Dagur every so often to keep an eye on him. “Are you sure you don’t want to just take a look at a dragon at the academy before coming out here?” Hiccup asked him. “It would be easier to see which dragon would suit you there.”

 

“But most of those dragons hate me remember?” He reminded Hiccup.

 

“Well you did try to kill them.” 

 

“Don’t remind me!” Dagur growled eyes narrowing at the innocent nature ahead of him.

 

“Sorry.” Hiccup awkwardly scratched his neck.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Move!” Dagur pushed Hiccup out of the way of the spikes from a Deadly Nadder, avoiding one landing next to his head. 

 

“Wha... Thank you Dagur.” Hiccup pushed himself up to a sitting position, forcing Dagur to push himself up to keep his full weight off Hiccup. Looking down at Hiccup, he let out an awkward cough, realizing he was straddling Hiccup’s waist.

 

“Uh... sorry.” He moved to get up, the same time Hiccup moved, the sudden realization distracted Dagur, arm slipping and crashing back onto Hiccup. He glanced down at Hiccup, eyes flitting to his lips. 

 

It felt like time slowed down, he glanced back at Hiccup’s lips and pressed a fleeting kiss to Hiccups, before pulling back, nonchalantly rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the forest floor.

 

Dagur looked up from ground, distracted from his decision to ignore every sensible bone in his body, by the sound of baby dragons nearby.

 

“A nest!” He gasped, scrambling forward towards the noises. “That must be why it attacked us!” He said in realization, peeking at the baby nadders in front of him, playing together as siblings. 

 

“How can something deadly be so cute.” He muttered to himself, looking down at the dragons with fond eyes.

 

“Because they’re young and haven’t had to face any direct danger yet.” Hiccup said from beside him, startling him.

 

One bounded up to him, licking his face unexpectedly, jumping on him when he fell backwards from the surprise of it all. 

 

“Looks like it likes you.” Hiccup chuckled.

 

“Down.” He lifted the baby off his chest, looking up at it with a genuine smile on his face.

 

“I think we found you a dragon Dagur.” Hiccup grinned. Dagur glanced between him and the dragon, smile growing wider when the baby dragon let out a happy gurgle.

 

“I’ll name you... Menelaos.” He sat up, cradling Menelaos in his arms. “Withstanding, to withstand the people.”

 

“Meaningful name, fits your dragon.” Hiccup smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3:]

 

 

 

 

The ocean was a vast, unpredictable and changeable thing. It was calm one moment, and raging the next. It had hidden treasures beneath the surface, and it also had the darkest secrets buried beneath, It could turn the bravest of souls cowards, and lead the most cowardly, brave. It brought out the good and bad in people,

 

It had different shades of colours, different layers, different sides to the same coin. The ocean was unpredictable, changeable and vast... Maybe that’s why he couldn’t stop looking at it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dagur was sitting on the edge of a cliff, feet hanging off the edge, staring out at the sea, moonlight flickering against the waves crashing against the beach-y shores at the bottom of the cliff. White foam washing up, separating water from sand. He could see dragons just under the surface, still awake despite the lateness of the night. Moving around with practice and ease among the currents of the ocean. There were two, curling around each other, moving i sync and working together, swimming under the waves, nuzzling each other smiling in their own way to each other.

 

He rested his chin against his hands, looking at the moon with a a defeated sigh. “I’ll never be able to tell him.” He mumbled to himself. 

 

He felt something nudged his shoulder, hand reaching up to brushing away, meeting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are we not going to talk about what happened?” Hiccup asked softly.

 

“Talk about what? Nothing happened.” He spat, putting his head back into his hands.

 

“Dagur what happened, with us., whether it was an accident or not, it shouldn’t happen.” Hiccup said, arms moving dramatically.

 

“Shut up Hiccup!” He snarled, ignoring the hurt look etched across Hiccups face.

 

“Dagur...” Hiccup trailed off, hand resting on Dagurs shoulder, kneeling next to him, looking at him sadly. 

 

“So I guess you know? Huh... disgusted with me? Hate me Hiccup? Ive given you good reason to? Why have’t you taken the chance to take a shot at me? Kill me? Want too? I’m right here? Go ahead!” He glared at Hiccup with fake hatred in his eyes.

 

“Wha? Dagur no, what are you saying?” Hiccup grabbed Dagurs wrist, forcing them away from Dagur’s face.

 

“I have feelings for you!” Dagur shouted, hands dropping helplessly by his side. “I have feelings, for you, I don’t know what to do? I don’t know what to do with feelings? Feelings make you weak, feelings ruin you, break you, hurt you...”

 

Dagur let his head droop looking away from Hiccup. “Go away.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

Toothless followed a quiet Dagur around the village of Berk, only straying away from the Berserker chief when he was in the arena, where Dagur chose to lounge on the metal railings above ground. Watching from a distance, longingly if Dagur’s conscious decided to acknowledge that he was actually longing over Hiccup, staring like a lovesick girl.

 

He watched the dragon trainers jump around with their dragons, watching as they had fun. He saw the girl, Astrid throwing knives, axes, anything she could get her hands on, challenging her dragon. Toothless sneezed, disrupting the challenge scaring the knife off target, as well as the spike that her dragon shot.

 

Dagur chuckled softly when the girl punched Hiccup for scaring her, before pulling him into a kiss, shocking Dagur, almost causing him to fall off the metal pole he was lounging on. He... Hiccup.

 

Dagur left the arena, biting his lip so hard it the skin broke under his sharp teeth, a bead of blood forming. He licked it off, wandering into the forest, mind wandering, going wherever his feet were taking him.

 

He tripped over a rock, falling someway into a cove, laying next to the lake in the cove, hands laying next to the pool. He crawled to the edge of the pool, looking to his reflection. Eyes blurring, he swiped his hand through the reflection, pushing himself back with his heels until he hit the rocky wall surrounding the cove.

 

“I hate this, I hate you... I hate feeling.” He muttered, scrubbing at his eyes, growling and snarling at the thoughts inside his head.

 

He buried his head between his knees, glaring at the ground through blurry eyes.

 

“Why me?” He screeched, voice torn.

 

_Nothing could help him right now, the pain burning through him, the stinging in his eyes as the smoke burnt his face, fire searing his skin. His father’s maniacal laughter following him as he ran through the burning house, trying to save the baby crying in her crib only just a few more feet from him. His baby sister Nola, laying in her crib, crying slowing to a stop when she felt her brother pick her up from her crib._

 

_He tucked her into his chest, cradling her, hiding from the smoke as best as he could as he fought his way out of the flames. His father, and the rest of the tribes men and women watching in shock and horror as he stumbled out of the house, coughing so hard it felt like his lungs were coming out from his chest._

 

_He brushed off the waiting hands ready to receive Nola from his arms, rocking his sister back and forth in his arms, brushing the hair out of her face, ignoring the burn in his throat and the back of his eyes._

 

_One of the mothers in the crowd ushered Dagur kindly away from the fire, leading away from the scene. Water in a tankard passed to him from somewhere he didn’t notice, choosing to focus on his sister. He looked up to meet kind eyes, finally accepting the help given to him, not taking his eyes of Nola, who was passed to a midwife standing nearby, rocking the baby calmly._

 

_With his sister in safe hands, and some water down his throat, soothing the pain, he moved to the next problem; his father marching towards him with rage in his eyes._

 

_“She is a runt! She doesn’t deserve to live!” Oswald snarled._

 

_He stood up, glaring back with red, irritated eyes, face twisted to a scowl. “She’s my sister, you’re daughter! You won’t kill her! I won’t let you!” He shouted at his father._

 

_Oswald raised his hand and brought it down against his cheek. Dagur’s head snapped to the side on impact, skin stinging. He turned his head to look at his father in disgust. THe chatter around them stopped as the other Vikings in the tribe watched as their chief beat his own son. Dagur raised his arms to block the blows raining down on him. He felt his feet swept out from under him and he fell on his tailbone, kicks being delivered to his body, ribs groaning at the mistreatment, his punishment for defying his father._

 

_“You cannot order me around_ **_boy_ ** _!” The blows stopped after that, Oswald pushing through the crowd leaving Dagur on the ground. After what felt like an age, someone helped him up from the ground. Another woman helped him along, brushing the dirt from his face._

 

_“Where’s Nola?” He coughed out, blood dribbling down his chin, reaching out towards his sister._

 

_“She’s here.” The woman said kindly._

 

_He took his sister from the midwife in the crowd. “Shh.” His sister cooed, grabbing at her brothers face._

 

_“Love you Nola.” He cradled her to his chest, pressing a kiss to her cheek, his blood staining her face._

 

 

_***_

 

 

 

He fell asleep. He fell, asleep; when was the last time he’d felt so upset, discomposed and distressed, that he fell asleep to ignore the feelings swarming him? He cried too. He thought he was incapable of crying when he’d become chief, he couldn’t cry. There was no reason he should be crying anymore. It wasn’t worth it.

 

He didn’t know what time it was. The sun was just setting, if the orange in the sky wasn’t a hallucination. He didn’t want to go back to the village, despite the rumors and tales of him, telling the world he never liked nature, that he was against all things peaceful, he loved the silence of a forest, it’s creatures living in coexistence. He appreciated it truly. It calmed him down, usually, when he thought he was about to snap. 

 

He felt the muscles in his legs tense as he stretched, joints cracking, protesting at the movement. Now how was he going to get out of here. He pulled himself up to his feet, looking around, taking in his surroundings properly since he fell into the cove. How was he supposed to get back?

 

“You can’t mean to say I got lost.” He muttered out loud, beginning a slow walk around the cove, slightly limping from a dull ache in his ankle, almost dropping to the ground when he took his first step, before forcing himself to look for an easy way out of that cove.

 

 

 

 

 

_***_

 

 

“You’re telling me you lost Dagur?” Stoick asked.

 

“No... maybe.. yes.” Tuffnut defended, crossing his arms and looking sassily at Stoick.

 

“How did you lose a seventeen year old boy? Eh?” Stoick looked at them knowingly.

 

The teens shrugged, glancing at each other questioningly, heads tilted.

 

“Well where did you last see him?”

 

“He was at dragon training this morning.” Hiccup added. The others nodded.

 

“Yeah, but like for the first ten minutes, he left after that.” Astrid elbowed Hiccup.

 

“He looked upset. Can Dagur even look upset?” Snotlout asked confused. “I mean he’s Dagur the _Deranged!_ Does he even cry?” Wasn’t his role model not someone who cried?

 

“Last I know, Dagur never cried around me.” Hiccup answered.

 

“But that’s around you.” Ruffnut jeered.

 

“Whatever.” He huffed, shifting his weight off his prosthetic leg, mouth twisting to a slight scowl. “We need to send out search parties, let us fly around with our dragons, we could spot him from higher up.” Hiccup turned to Toothless, getting ready to climb onto his back.

 

“Whoever finds him, just head back here.” Hiccup ordered.

 

“Right.” The others pulled themselves into their saddles flying off to find Dagur.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“No I did not just lose a seventeen year old Berserker chief.” Hiccup told Toothless when he looked up at him questioningly.

 

Toothless huffed, flapping his wings over the cove, slowing to a glide, turning in circles over the green landscape. 

 

“There he is!” He pointed, leaning forward pointing at the small silhouette of a Berserker on the ground, throwing an axe at stone, visibly frustrated.

 

Hiccup and Toothless glided to the ground, just as Dagur dropped to the ground annoyed.

 

“Dagur, where have you been?” Hiccup asked him, worried. “It’s going to get dark, we need to get back to the village.” Dagur pulled himself up, leaning the weight off his sore foot, limping towards Toothless. He followed slowly behind Hiccup, wincing when his foot touched the ground. He let out a hiss when his foot knocked against one of Toothless’ legs, biting his lip, hard, his hiss catching Hiccups attention. He turned to him, worry written all over his face.

 

“Did you get hurt? Attacked?” He fussed, automatically reached out towards him.

 

“Nothing, I just..” Dagur mumbled under his breath, leaning away from Hiccup. Hiccup didn’t back off, following Dagur and forcing him to show him his ankle, or at least the boot he was wearing, because Dagur refused to let Hiccup take off his boot in the middle of no where.“I hurt my ankle okay, can we not do this here?” He growled, shoving Hiccup as best as he could while avoiding his fussing.

 

 

 

***

 

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third! You are mother-henning me! And no that is not a word!” Dagur yelled, trying to get away from Hiccup once they got back to Berk. The others, watched amused, as Hiccup followed behind Dagurs every (limping) footsteps, fussing over him, trying too anyway.

 

Dagur did not want Hiccup fussing over him, because if he started fussing over him, he’d get attached... And as much as he wanted that, he might get an axe to the throat. From more than one person.

 

*Let’s just see if I can get away from him* Dagur dodged Hiccup at the last minute, hopping around dangerously swaying on his good foot, arms flailing as he tipped and fell over. *Woop no!* He hit the ground with a thump, foot twisting, falling straight onto his arse in front of everyone else.

 

*I hate you so much* He narrowed his eyes up at the sky, internally shaking his fist at the Gods. They’re just trying to get him in an awkward position with Hiccup and every Viking on Berk. They are all going to kill him.

 

Hiccup knelt next to him, hands hovering over his boot. *Are you trying to make me look stupid?* He pushed himself up into sitting position. “Fine, do your helping thing-” His arms moved in a shrugging gesture and his face fell into his usual scowl.

 

“You’ll be fine Dagur.” Hiccup smiled, holding his hand out to Dagur to help him out. Dagur accepted his help, despite his better judgement. Something bad was going to happen, he knew it.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“What are your feelings towards Hiccup?” He shrunk back from Stoick. The chief stood in front of him, standing, imposing. This is the first time he wish he could disappear.

 

“Nothing more than a brother.” He answered defensively, backing away slightly.

 

“Good.” Stoick clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

 

*Oh shoot!* He had to get out off here. With Menelaos of course. He couldn’t leave his dragon here, it’d mean he’d have to come back to Berk, to Hiccup.... Nope, he was leaving. He couldn’t stay on Berk anymore, he couldn’t at all. He growled slightly to himself, why didn’t he just take what he wanted? Because he respected Hiccup and his decisions. Even if he lied? Yes even if he lied, but it was Hiccup, just because he wasn’t perfect, not a perfect viking, but, still he was perfect to him. No! Stop! This shouldn’t be in his train of thoughts. STOP!!!! He screamed silently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

He was wandering the woods, this time, keeping himself aware of his surroundings, not tripping over anything this time, another injury would delay his departure. He was looking for Menelaos, so he could take him to Berserk, let him fly round, train him.

 

*Holy sh-* He fell forward, a force from behind pushing him over, the ‘thing’ still on his back. A familiar cute growl and saliva on the back of his neck made him smile as he flipped onto his back, grabbing the cute little dragon who was siting on his back, now perched on his chest and lifting him up, face broken into a large grin.

 

“Hi Menelaos.” He cooed, scratching under the baby dragons’ chin.

 

He gave an affectionate growl, making himself at home on Dagur’s chest, stopped by a hand under him. “Woah, no, you can’t sit on me, we’re going to my home, I can’t stay here with him loving someone else.” He said to the dragon. Menelaos looking at him sympathetically, head tilted, eyes reflecting his.

 

“We are leaving.” He said defiantly, Menelaos imitating his defiance with a small howl, scaling his torso, claws clutching onto his shoulder and arm, clinging, tail wrapping around his waist.

 

 

 


End file.
